Troll!
by Jennixst
Summary: What if the Troll on Halloween was more then just big and dumb? Just a minor deviation,


I do not own Harry Potter I am Not JK. I am merely dabbling here. This is a Pure One Shot, unbeta'd and posted because I don't think any one else has done it. Halloween Year One with a twist. What if the Troll in the Bathroom was more then just big, dumb and violent? NO pairings because... EWWWW

A Different Point of View

On-Ooh Taki crouched under the cover of a wonderful forest watching the Big Stone Wizzy Place. Lots of little Wizzys ran about the grounds and went in and out of big wood doors. On-Ooh Taki withdrew into the wonderful forest. He liked the forest, it was filled with dangerous things. On-Ooh Taki was a young troll, he liked to hunt dangerous things, it was more fun. And them big spideys were GOOD eating. He liked to watch the Holy Ones gamble and graze in the forest glades, their pretty shiny silver coats and golden horns gleaming even in the deepest shadow. He stayed away from the Horse-Men. They were fierce fighters and could kill a loan troll with ease. Instead he explored the wonderful forest. The Wizzys mostly stayed out of it, except for the Bat-Man and Big-Man. He hid from them both.

On-Ooh Taki would usually stay away from Wizzys. Their little sticks made things happen that shouldn't. On-Ooh Taki's people were mostly peaceful. Hiring their services as guards via the Goblins was the extent of their interactions with most Wizards. They lived deep within the rocky hills near the churning white waters and seldom ventured beyond their borders. Then, two moons ago On-Ooh Taki's Sire had left their home. He had not returned by the new moon so On-Ooh Taki had began following his scent. His Dam and little sister were counting on him to find him. He had picked up his father's trail easily, he had not tried to mask it and On-Ooh Taki quickly identified another scent leading his Sire. His nose wrinkled in disgust. Trolls as a rule do not smell good. They don't like water, don't bathe and had very different ideas on hygiene from humans, but even he thought this Thing leading his Sire stunk. It had tried to cover the stench of death-rot, corruption and evil with Stink-Breath fruit. The combination was repulsive to the Troll's keen nose. Whatever it was it was using dark Magic to lead his Sire and On-Ooh Taki would get him back!

Gettin his Sire back out of the Big Stone Place had On-Ooh Taki puzzled for many days. He watched but the big wood doors stayed closed tight at night and he knew he could not sneak in during the day. After the third day of puzzling he crept around the Wizzy place looking for another way in. He found an old door in a bare wall that crumbled when his finger pushed. He could smell very good things from down there. On-Ooh Taki crept inside the Stone place, wondering as it grew around him, allowing him to walk upright. He'd been sure he'd have to crawl.

Standing tall On-Ooh Taki shouldered his club and sniffed the air. He could smell the Stinky Evil. Turning he followed the scent deeper into the Wizzy place. He only caught just a glimpse of him, once or twice at the ends of long tunnels light with floating flames. On-Ooh Taki followed him before, at the base of the strangest mountain he'd ever seen, another scent reached him. His Sire! On-Ooh Taki began lumbering up the strange mountain, suddenly afraid. The Wizzy place was alive! There were animals and Wizzys in the walls! They yelled at him and screamed and the mountains beneath his feat and around him moved and rumbled. Metal Wizzys were shaking sharp things at him! On-Oon Taki almost ran off the shaking mountain and slid a little into another stone tunnel with floating flames. He heard a funny noise, like a little animal in pain and went to see. He was scared and thought the little animal might be too. He peered into a very strange cave, full of thin wooden walls and shiny things and jumped in fright at the sight of another troll, just like him looking back at him. Before he could calm himself the great wooden door behind him slammed and a second later a terrifying noise assailed his ears. Panicked and scared On-Ooh Taki gave way to his instincts. When in danger.. SMASH.

His club swung wildly and On-Ooh Taki was briefly satisfied to hear wood and stone smash, the horrible nose continued though and it was louder and more frightening so On-Ooh Taki kept swinging. Wood smashed and stone fell.. and then water began drenching On-Oh Taki. He roared in horror and fear and began swinging wildly, he had all but destroyed the cave when he found the source of the scary screams. It was a very small Wizzy, half covered by bits of wood. On-Ooh Taki froze, mid swing. This little Wizzy could not hurt him, big strong On-Ooh Taki. He had to bend down and move a bit of wood to get a better look.. at least it had stopped making the noise now, now he could hear the hurt animal again. A pair of big terrified brown eyes met his muddy ones and On-Ooh Taki sat down on the floor. He put down his club and tried to be less scary. The little Wizzy had beautiful brown eyes. Just like his little sister. An-Oba Taki was ten summers old and On-Oh Taki loved her very much. He growled at boy trolls who looked at her, gave her bear rides and taught her to fight and hunt. He did not know why, but the little Wizzy's eyes made him think of his little sister and he did not want to hurt her. When the door was nosily thrown open and loud shouts came, On-Ooh Taki turned and tried to shield Brown Eyes. He grunted at the two little Wizzys making all the noise in surprise. Where were the big ones? Why were just the cubs here? Did the Big Wizzy's not care about their cubs, about Brown Eyes? A Bad troll would have squished her! He could smell their fear and some confusion and Fire Head smelled like Pee but Skinny, he was brave. He called to Brown Eyes and tried to get her to go to him. On-Ooh Taki approved of this. There was much water here. He pushed Brown Eyes gently towards Skinny and edged back against the wall...

The next day On-Ooh Taki set about finding himself a cave in the wonderful forest to set up camp in . Wizzy Long-Beard spoke his dialect and they had agreed that On-Ooh Taki could await his father in the forest. The old Wizzy had promised him 10 goats for his father's services and On-Ooh Taki was happy to wait. He could watch Brown Eyes, Skinny and Firehead play. He got to know Hag-ra and avoided Bat-Man whenever he foraged in the forest. Bat-Man made smelly things in black pots.. he put bits of plants and animals he found in the forest in them too and On-Ooh Taki wasn't sure if the Bat-Man would want his parts to use in his pots. He wasn't taking any chances.

On-Ooh Taki hunted the Evil One whenever it was in the forest. Stink-Breath fruit could not cover the stench of true evil. The Evil One stalked the Holy Ones and On-Ooh Taki chased him from forest. He told Hag-ra about the Evil and Hag-ra told Wizzy Long-Beard. Long Beard fought the Evil One with his stick and lots of pretty lights on the grass beside Hoggy-place. On-Ooh Taki was happy when Long-Beard won and Wizzys in red took away the Evil all bound up in a glowing ball. His Sire was released the very next day and they journeyed home together.

Every year, just before and just after the Big Snow, On-Ooh Taki visited Hag-ra and checked on Brown Eyes. He had to stop a cursed one from trying to eat her one year, and had shielded her and Skinny from the Soul Eaters. The could not kiss the cubs if they could not touch them so he had used his bulk to protect them as they had protected the Doggy-Man. On-Ooh Taki had been very thankful when the Spirit Guardian had come. He had been very cold. Stumbling back to the warm cave he camped in he barely noticed when he crushed a scrawny grey rat beneath one big foot...


End file.
